Brawn
Brawn (Amadeus Cho) is a Gama Radiated Superhuman who is a member of the Agents of Altas. Amadeus Cho was a Korean-American born and raised in Tucson, Arizona. Above average was insufficient to define this extraordinary teen. His parents Helen and Phil emigrated from South Korea before he was born. They had quite a passion for historical names, something they showed the moment they had to name their two children named after the composer Mozart, and a daughter, Madame Curie Cho, called Maddy for short. The Cho's lived a normal and happy life, but Amadeus showed from his very childhood that he was different: he was incredibly smart for such a young boy, and learned a lot of things by himself, becoming highly cultured and increasing his already remarkable intelligence. Helen supported her genius son and tried to go along with his talent.10 The more Amadeus grew up, the more his parents realized he was a genius. Powers and Abilities Powers * Hulk Physiology: Using an array of nanobots derived from technology created by the Leader, Amadeus Cho altered the structure of his cells to allow them to contain and use gamma energy.83 Initially, Amadeus possessed powers similar to his predecessor, Bruce Banner.3 When his Dark Hulk personality took over, Amadeus was injected with another type of nanobots which broke down the Sternbots. These counter-bots were concentrated in Amadeus' brain, which caused him to lose a portion of his powers, assuming a seemingly permanent smaller and slimmer Hulk form.83 ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Regenerative Healing Factor Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: Amadeus Cho’s mind operates like a hypercomputer, capable of rapidly and without mechanical aid perform an infinite number of unimaginable complex and simultaneous calculations, in his mind with minimal stimuli. He can quickly, simultaneously and perfectly analyze multiple information streams (e.g. threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, by identifying the variables and quantum possibilities in any situation, and he uses this information to adjust the outcome to whichever is most favorable to him. Because his mind operates like a hypercomputer; he can process information quickly and this gives him a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. He also possesses limitless information storage and retrieval, enhanced pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception, and observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills and investigative skills, superhuman strategic/tactical analytical skills, and an eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall).87 His hyper mind also makes him one of the most intelligent people on the planet, ranking him somewhere in the top ten smartest beings alongside Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Dr. Doom and Hank McCoy. The Eternal Ajak believes that Cho is actually more intelligent than some immortals, and he has claimed to Athena, who says that intelligence is essentially "pattern recognition," that he sees patterns better than 99.999999993% of people on Earth.83688 Skilled Hacker: He is a skilled hacker; he was able to locate Edwin Jarvis hacking into his GPS from a normal computer a great distance away.36 Equipment Equipment Calvin Klein A.I. Suit: Cho now wears a 3 piece suit with a built in artificial intelligence that enables flight, strength-enhancements, and force field generation.89 Sternbots: The device on his left arm simulates the Sternbots, which stabilize the gamma radiation within Amadeus' cells, and enable him to transform into his version of the Hulk.83 Transportation Vespa Scooter Weapons Golden Mace: Since becoming the Prince of Power, Amadeus Cho has taken to using Hercules' adamantine mace as his own personal weapon. He often takes advantage of its striking power as a blunt instrument, but he also uses it as a capacitor capable of redirecting even the most unlikely of energies, thanks to the divine materials it is made from. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Scientists Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Agents of Atlas Category:Males